mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Moo Moo Meadows
Moo Moo Meadows, (named モーモーカントリー Mō Mō Kantorī in Japan), is the second track of the Mushroom Cup appearing in Mario Kart Wii. The creation of the course has been inspired by Moo Moo Farm or can be considered a sequel to that course. Biography This biography comes from the official guide for Mario Kart Wii; "Mario's Moo Moo Meadows is a small track, but it's packed with areas where you can slow yourself or opponents down. Stick to the dirt road as much as possible. Avoid the two groups of Moo Moos (or find a gap to drive precisely through them), skid around the Monty Mole trails, and try turboing over some of the green hills." Walkthrough When starting the race, the player must make a curve going left until seeing some Moo Moos. They are not on the road yet (like they are) in the second and third laps, but rather on the grass. The player can use a mushroom or a related item to cross the grass as a shortcut. If doing so without with one of these items, the player slows down. If the player hits a Moo Moo, he/she loses an item (if they have any) and are flipped over. There are also two pairs of the cattle in different positions. Once passing the Moo Moos, the player must continue along by turning left to the first area with Item Boxes. There is also a blue ramp where the player can go off to perform a trick to gain speed. Then, the player must continue forward and make a curve to the left. Next, there is a ramp with a boost pad on it, along with Item Boxes surrounding the ramp. There are also Monty Moles digging around in the area, slowing down players in driving terms. When they stop digging, they pounce out of the ground, injuring a player above if not careful. Then, the player must go straight forward to the finish line and repeat the process two more times. Staff Ghost Times There are two staff ghosts that can be raced in Moo Moo Meadows; one has a time of 1:37.856 (also an unlockable time of 1:34.160) with the use of Baby Daisy utilising a Booster Seat as the kart. The second one being the expert staff ghost with a time of 1:25.909 having Baby Daisy as the character in a Bullet Bike. ''Mario Kart 8'' Moo Moo Meadows appears as the first race in the Shell Cup in ''Mario Kart 8''. The time of day is now Sunrise. A hang-glider ramp has been added during the left turn to the Monty Mole area, where going pass by the Monty Moles' path, you can do a trick instead of being slowed down. The music is more orchestrated, using more violin in the theme and the congas used in the music. This course is being used as a battle stage in Mario Kart 8. Notable elements Like most other tracks in the Mario Kart series, there are many background elements or notable features of the course in specific. For this course, it is; *Red and blue barns *Crates *A sign saying "Moo Moo Meadows". *A sign saying "Mario Kart Milk". *A sign saying "Moo Moo Dairy". *Many Moo Moos behind an enclosure gate. *A wagon with Mario's "M" signature on it. Also has milk in it and around. *A wagon with Mario's "M" signature on it with hay in it. *Milk cartons *A red windmill Gallery File:Moo Moo Meadows - Yoshi encountering Moo Moos.png|Yoshi encountering Moo Moos. File:Moo Moo Meadows - Yoshi near the Finish Line.png|Yoshi about to cross the finish line with a Monty Mole as a slowdown obstacle. Moo_Moo_Meadows_Icon.png|The Moo Moo Meadows icon in Mario Kart 8 MooMooMeadowsMK8.png|Baby Daisy and Donkey Kong in Mario Kart 8 MooMooMeadowsMK82.jpg|Yoshi on Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart 8 Trivia *Moo Moo Meadows is vaguely referenced in The Big Bang Theory episode The Gorilla Experiment when Sheldon and Raj are playing Mario Kart Wii. de:Kuhmuh-Weide es:Granja Moo Moo fr:Prairie Meuh Meuh it:Prateria Verde Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Retro Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Plains-themed Category:Battle Stages